A major advance in electronic computation has been the development of systems that can perform multiple operations simultaneously. Such systems are said to perform parallel processing. Many computation tasks can be regarded as interdependent sub-tasks. Often, some of these sub-tasks may be implemented by parallel processing by distributing the tasks amongst local or remote processors.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.